Pokemon: The Omega and the Alpha
by JazzYz
Summary: A girl was so close to beating the Champion, until something unexpected happened. People in red came in and stole her Pokemon. Nearly a year later, she almost recovers from the loss of her Pokemon and sets out on a new journey, with a quest to find the people in red to save her Pokemon. But maybe the boy who helped her through the depression feels somthing else for her...


**Chapter 1:**

 **We are… Team Magma**

* * *

Yes, yes… YES! I'm here… I-I'm finally here! I made it this far, to become… Champion. One more hit. He, the champion, Steven Stone, is about to be beaten by, me. He swishes his gray hair to the side as our Pokemon are awaiting orders. He's good, I thought. He wears a mask really well, but I'm pretty sure he's scared. My heart is beating. All my Pokemon have fainted, along with his, except one for both of us.

"Heh, I always knew you were strong, May. It's in your blood, your dad is a gym leader and your mother has her ways with Pokemon, she's a mighty fine healer." He says. I look at my Metagross with determination, which he gives back to me. I smile, "Thanks Steven. It's sort of weird battling you," he chuckles, "Now, how is it weird? We always battle." I shake my head, "No, battling you for the place of champion, silly! You've always been my friend in travel but was always my rival in battle!" He nods, "Good point, but I know you'll win, you always do. Haven't seen you lose a Pokemon battle yet, and I don't think you will anytime soon." He looks at my mega Metagross, then to his. "You know, that Metagross is mine. I gave it to your father, I told him to give it to you when you were of age. Surprisingly, he gave it to you when you beat him. And I'm proud that you got it this strong, just like you did." He swipes his hand, "Let's do this."

* * *

 **Rivalry isn't hate, it is partnership in disguise. If you want to give it your all and be your best, you need a rival, without one you wouldn't be your best, and you wouldn't give it your all.**

* * *

 _I will beat you._ I thought, _I'll make sure to._ I'm proud of my shiny Metagross, and all my other Pokemon that made it this far. I smile. I look down to my bag I threw down when I entered. A small yellow diamond, a revive, had fallen out. _I have no need for that now,_ I thought. And Steven doesn't have anymore potions, or revives, but I do. I studied his eyes; they were full of pride. How? I don't know, maybe it's because there is now a trainer that's stronger than him, and maybe because he helped me train my Pokemon, even though he travelled with us for a little bit from time to time. I thought of Brendon and tapped my foot impatiently. Where is he?! I want him to be here, to see me beat Steven… I thought he was around here, he probably got lost, he usually does, that's how I passed him and beat him to the seventh gym.

"Make your move, May." Steven whispered. "I know you're going to win anyways." I nod. "Fine." I swipe the air, "Metagross! Hammer arm!" I shout the command. _"Meta…"_ He cries. He lifts his gigantic arms, ready to punch Steven's Metagross. But then we hear the sound of the breaking of glass. "Wha-?" Steven says. Men in red swung in though in one of Steven's broken window, scattering the reminisce of the window's glass. "What is this? Tell me at once!" Steven demands. A women swings in, half her face masked, like all the others, but you could tell it was a women, because she left her hair unconcealed. Then a tall man swung in. "Maxie, we found her." Mutters the women, "Yes, yes we have. The girl with the rare Metagross and strong Pokemon." His voice was muffled, due to the scarf he was also wearing, but the glasses didn't stop showing he was aging, because beneath his eyes were wrinkles. He adjusted them.

"Hey! We're trying to have a battle here?!" I shout. The man nods, "I can tell. But we're here for your Pokemon, hand em' over. And we'll take Mr. Stone's Pokemon too." I gasp, "What?!" He says nothing, "No! I won't give my Pokemon to you! Why in the world would you need my Pokemon?!" He throws out a Pokemon, Gengar. "If you don't cooperate, we'll force you." Then he takes out some kind of gadget with a ball at the end of each side. It looks like a molecule, and didn't look like it doesn't do much. He throws it at me, and it changed into a net, trapping me. "Gah! Steven! Help!"

The man in red, Maxie, just shook his head, "Gengar, hypnosis, on the girl." My eyes widen and I struggle, trying to get out of the net. _"Gen…Gar…"_ Too late, no getting out of this. The attack hits me. My eyes start to drop. _"Meta?"_ My Metagross looks at me. I try to get up, but my mind is blurry. I fight the attack. "M-Metagross! … U-Use…." I try to speak. No use. I shake my head, trying to get the blurriness out. Maxie laughs. _Why isn't Steven helping?!_ I thought. I look over, turns out he's been hit with the same attack as me.

They go up to him and take his Pokemon away. He yawns, "I-I-I… Command you… To stop!" He speaks with a very sleepy voice. _"Meta!"_ What's happening?! Everything is spinning around me! "Ugh…" I yawn. Maxie laughs once more, this time, it echoes in my mind, _"Take her Pokemon too!"_ He shouts.

My head falls to the ground. They capture Metagross right in front of me. Inside, I just want to yell and scream with them, punch and kick them, but I can't do anything. I can't think. "S-Stop!" Was all I manage to say. They take away my Pokemon. I hear Metagross cry, but I don't know what they're doing to him. I feel like I'm about to cry. Maxie's boots come right in front of my face. "Who are you…" I whisper.

He kneels down, and whispers to me, "Who we are? Let me tell you a little bit before you are knocked out completely. We have been watching you… You are strong, let me tell you that. We need your Pokemon to help us capture the legendary Pokemon, Groundon. It may speed up the process, but it will still take at least a year." My face heats up, along with my temper, "I'll find you and I will kill you! Just tell me who you are!" I shout. Maxie laughs and takes off his mask. He was defiantly aging. I'm starting to give up to the sleepiness. The last thing I hear was Maxie, and he said:

 ** _"We are, Team Magma…"_**

* * *

Woah! How long has it been?! Well, peps, I'm back! And yep! I made a Pokemon fanfic, how crazy is that?! :o Well, I'll start trying to update both my fanfics every 2 weeks, so peace out!

~Jazzy


End file.
